The New Kind of Human
by Razberry Muffins
Summary: A girl named Cas suddenly in an operating room where is faced by a man that is about to cut into her. Why is this happening?
1. Light

**Authors Note: Hi guys I know that most of you aren't fond of when people create new companions but this is different I swear. Enjoy!**

The room was pitch black when the girl woke up. She noticed that she was strapped to a table. Her first instinct was to get free, but she was getting nowhere with that. The only thing she could do was complain. "You have to be freaking-". Her thought was interrupted by the squeaking of the door and the sudden light. She began to examine the man that stepped into the room. He was wearing the type of clothing you would only see at a hospital. Her thought was cut short when she noticed that in his right hand there was a saw. She began to scream with everything she had "Someone help me! Oh god, SOMEBODY HELP ME!" She was more scared then she had ever been in her entire life, and she began to feel something inside her almost like an explosion was trapped inside her. "Oh god, I don't want to die!" She screamed again. "Shut up red eyes!" the man screamed back as he cleaned dried blood off of his saw. But then a miracle happened. Another man burst though the door, idiotically smashing the other man into his saw, accidentally decapitating his arm. The new man was wearing a tweed jacket, suspenders, and a bow tie? The man ignored the fact that he just accidentally decapitated someone's arm, and began strut over to the girl. The first thing he noticed was that this girls eyes were burning red. He ignored that thought, and began to undo the straps. But when he pulled her out of the table. There was a sudden burst of blinding white light.


	2. Run

The doctor slowly pulled himself from the ground while ignoring the extreme pain. "What the hell was that?!" He thought to himself. He began to look around the room and first thing he noticed was that almost everything in the room had turned to dust including the man he injured earlier. He couldn't but feel bad for the man. The man seemed to be torturing helpless people, but he didn't deserve to die. For all the ways to die that would be one of the worst ways to go. All that pain from losing an arm plus your skin being seared to death. The couldn't help but feel that this was his fault. But at the moment he was happy that he didn't regenerate. The thought of death suddenly pulled his mind to the girl he was saving. He dug around around the room to try and find her, though it was obvious that she would be dead just as man was. To his surprise he found her alive just where she was when the explosion happened. She was of coarse covered in char and was unconscious, but she was alive. He began to shake her. It took about twenty minutes for her to come to. Her eyes smacked open, and made the doctor jump. Instead of the burning red they were previously, they were a light brown. "Your alive?" She questioned. "I should be the one asking that." The doctor replied. The girl slowly pulled herself up with the assistance one the table. "How the hell are you alive?!" She repeated. The doctor didn't answer. Instead he grabbed her hand and pulled her out into the corridor.

Corridor:

They ran into the corridor. The doctor was surprised that nobody had come, considering how much that poor man had been screaming. But everyone else was screaming so no one really noticed. He turned to the odd girl who was supposed to be dead. "What's your name?" He asked in a very curious manor. "Cas," She said happily. "What's your name?" She asked, before he could even say another word. "I'm the Doctor," He replied. She flinched at the mention of the word doctor, but managed to put herself back together. "Doctor who exactly?" She questioned in trembling tone. All did was grin a little and say "Just the Doctor," "Now tell me Cas, why does the word doctor scare you?" He said stupidly. "Isn't it obvious!" She said, like he was an idiot. "What do you mean by obvious?" The doctor questioned. "This is a testing felicity," Cas said in a very annoyed voice. "What do you mean, by this is a testing felicity?" There was a dramatic pause. "Why are you here," The Doctor said curiously. "Because I'm one of them!" Cas screamed back. "One of what?" The Doctor said very impatiently. Cas turned to that there were nearly a dozen guards sprinting towards them. "Doctor we need to go," Cas said a with a bit of terror. "One of what?" The Doctor said even more impatientally. Cas had lost her patients to the point where she grabbed the doctor's hand, and began to pull him away from the guards, while he screamed "One of what," repeatedly. About half down thee hallway the doctor finally shut his mouth, and began to run a little faster.


End file.
